Polyethylene containing compositions have been used to prepare a wide variety of films. It is often desirable for such films to have cling properties, especially when used for such purposes as stretch wrap films. Hence, cling additives are commonly added to the polyethylene containing compositions to provide the film with the desired cling properties.
Unfortunately, it is well known that the addition of cling additives to polyethylene increases the noise level associated with unwinding a roll of film. Moreover, one of ordinary skill in the art would expect the unwinding noise of the film to increase as the level of the cling additive increases.
It is therefore apparent that there is a need for a polyethylene film composition having increased cling properties that does not exhibit the general increase in the level of noise when unwinding the roll of film.